


Paralyzed

by Lovely_Lucille



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alleyway, Almost Rape, Good Peter, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard is a dick, Irondad, Mentions of Rape, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, he cant always be a perfect hero, he freezes up sometimes, hes a kid whos gone thru so much with barely any time to process any of it, i just need him to be a little older, im sorry, just a warning, peter is like 17 in this, peter is still just a kid yknow, peter was sexually assaulted as a kid, sometimes his past will catch up, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lucille/pseuds/Lovely_Lucille
Summary: "Mr. Stark, I'm sorry, I'm so- I just- I didn't know how else to call- I'm so sorry-""Ssh, Kid it's okay, I'm glad you called. Are you hurt, is everything okay?""No, I- I'm not hurt- I'm not hurt, I don't think so but there's- I need you- Please Mr. Stark- I couldn't move and she- She's hurt and I don't- I don't know what to do-""It's okay Pete, You're gonna be okay, I'm coming. I'm coming."**In less dramatic words, Peter has some issues and they catch up to him when he goes to save a girl, he panics, and Tony is there to help.





	1. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first actual piece since like elementary so please don't judge too hard I'm still relearning my techniques. So, for the first and part of the second chapters, it will be focused on Peter. Tony will likely appear in the second or third chapter, just to let you know.  
> Also in case you hadn't read the tags, this is a story that involves a lot of rape mention and sexual assault in general, so if you can't handle that kind of stuff then I advise you to click off. I don't want to have someone be hurt because of my work, so please if you are sensitive to this content, tread carefully.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Peter woke up slowly that morning. He could feel it in the air, something was waiting, and he didn’t want to face it just yet. He’d had another nightmare and he didn’t want to face May, he felt like he could break at the slightest movement or sound. So he laid in bed and didn’t move until May came knocking.

“Pete, you’re gonna be late for school if you don’t get going soon!,” he could hear her hand resting softly on the door, “If you hurry you might even get to taste a bit of these waffles I made, I tried a new recipe that I think you’ll like?”

He still didn’t feel ready, but he had to or May would ask questions again and he didn’t think he could handle that. So Peter got up muttered a soft reply that he was awake to Aunt May before throwing on some reasonably acceptable clothes and shuffling out the door.

**

It was around eight at night when Peter finally made his way home, he'd had decathlon practice since it was Friday. Then, after that ended around five, he’d studied a bit longer with MJ and Ned for his Spanish test on Monday that he’s certain he is gonna fail miserably. 

He had only realized around 4th period that he forgot his Spider-man suit that morning in his daze, so now he was heading home in the dark, since it was fall and sunset came early, with no suit or web bracelets. Which didn’t help calm the uneasy feeling that had been settled in his gut all day since he woke from the nightmares. He had been checking over his shoulder every three seconds and walking as fast as he could without seeming suspicious ever since he left the school zone and the uneasy feeling had seemingly tripled in intensity. His spidey senses were cranked up to 50 instead of his usual 11 and he could smell, feel, see, and hear everything _so much it hurt_.

So when he heard a softly whimpered “Please, no,” in the an alley a few blocks down from him, it felt like someone had screamed in his ear. Suddenly everything zeroed in on this person's presence, he was running before he even realized his feet were moving. He was already at the entrance to the alley before he could think and then his feet stopped like they were stuck in cement. His whole body went rigid and he could hear five people in the alley, one shuffling on the ground and the other four stalking towards them. 

Peter forced his feet to move stepping into the pitch black alley and away from the light of the road. 

One step. Like walking through molasses.

Two. He could feel every silent grain of dirt beneath his shoes.

Three. Smell the wet stench of piss and sewage that permeated the alley.

Four. He couldn’t see his shadow being cast from the lamp behind him anymore.

Five. The sounds from the people just around the corner at the back of the alley were all he could hear now, the cacophonous noises drowning out even his own breathing.

Six. He could taste the fear and hunger lingering in the air around him.

Seven. He was at the corner of the alley now, just one more step and he would be in sight of those five people.

He stopped. As he peaked around the corner of the grimy brick building his legs were barely holding him up, feeling both unsteady and unmovable at the same time. He could see a small girl, most likely barely even 15, thin and frail looking. It looked as if she hadn’t eaten in days and, judging from the small tent and makeshift trash fire that was set up a few feet away, she was likely a runaway who had been living there for a while. Peter nearly jumps when one of the four men surrounding the girl shouts at her to stop whining.

“stop being such a whiny little bitch! Just stay quiet and maybe we’ll give you something nice to eat, eh boys?” The man laughed crudely as the other three joined in on taunting the girl.

“Please, no, no no no no,” the girls voice is small and raspy, “Please,” peter could hear the paralyzing fear in the girls words, her voice breaking into a sob on the last ‘please’ as she dragged herself closer to the wall of the alley.

“Oh, yes, baby, it’s okay we’ll make you feel real good if you behave young lady,” the guy on the far left spits out as he inches forward. Peter’s stomach lurches at the man's voice, disgusted with the meaning of his words.

Peter is frozen as all four of the men are closing in on the girl as she crams up against the wall as if she could disappear into it. Peter is frozen as she cries and whimpers for them to ‘please, stop’ as she curls into the tightest ball she could push her limbs into. Peter is frozen as the men pull her apart and tear her shirt and rip her shoes off. Peter is frozen as she screams and cries for help. 

I could help her, I’m _right there!_ Why am I not helping her? I need to _move!_ She needs my help, I need to help!

Peter is frozen. 

He is forced to watch as the men taunt and tear at this little girl, a prisoner in his own paralyzed body. He watches as they claw at her skin, as she pushes and kicks and claws right back. She’s fighting for her life. Why am _I_ not fighting for her life? 

“If you don’t shut up and start behaving real quick little lady, you’ll be in for a whole world of pain,” The man on the far right spits at her, he has a knife now. Peter can see the glint of silver, blinding. Why isn’t my body _moving!?_ I need to move, _please!_ Peter is frozen.

The girl doesn’t listen, she starts screaming even louder and more urgent than before. The men aren’t happy about that, one of them clamps a hand around her mouth tight enough to bruise. Peter could still hear her whimpers behind the man’s hand, could hear her shifting on the dirt as she struggles to get free. She wasn't silenced. The man with the knife was there suddenly, on her chest and running his blade between her breasts, cutting deep into her skin as well as cutting through her flimsy bra. 

The men just laugh as the girl goes limp, she’d finally realized it would be better to just let it happen now. She’d given up. She’s not fighting for her life anymore, he could see it in her eyes. Her limbs like a doll, pliable and frozen at the same time. He could see how broken the girl was in her face, still scrunched in pain yet emotionless. Just a body. There was nothing in her eyes. No recognition and yet she was looking right at him. Her eyes seeing straight through the brick he hid behind. He could taste her plead for help still in the air, stale and gone yet sharp in his senses, still the only thing he could find. Her eyes shift up just the slightest bit. She was looking right in his eyes.

Peter isn’t frozen. His body jolted into action as he clumsily ran toward the girls broken body.

One step. The men hadn’t had the time to notice him yet.

Two. He’s already almost tripped, his feet still stuck in molasses but movable.

Three. She could really see him now, he wasn’t behind the brick anymore.

Four. One of the men knew he was there, he could see it in the now tense shoulders.

Five. Two men knew.

Six. Three.

Seven. Four.

Eight. They were turning now, they could see him. Not Spiderman, not his mask. They saw Peter, a small boy with fear in his eyes and determination in his limbs.

Nine. He was right in front of them now, even without the suit he was still strong and fast. He was still Spiderman, he could do this. She needs him to do this. He couldn’t do this. 

Ten. He barely manages to shove the men aside and scoop the girl up into his arms, still limp. He couldn’t face them. But he could run. His clumsy limbs could move and he turned around. 

Eleven. He could _move_.

Twelve. So he did.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I'm back with an update, like two days after first posting this fic lil. I wrote faster than I expected but that's a good thing, but dont expect updates to always be this fast but I'm hoping to get chapter 3 up by Friday maybe? Anyways hope you like it!!

He was moving. He was _Running_. The men behind him were moving too, sprinting after Peter. He could feel every jolt traveling up his legs from the impact of his feet on the ground. He could feel the girl curling her hands into the fabric on his chest as he carries her bridal style. He could feel his backpack jostling against his back as he sprints down the sidewalk now. He was in plain sight, she was in plain sight. Peter suddenly remembers she’s half naked and bleeding at this point, he needs to get her somewhere safe.

He’s been running for what seems like hours now, but he knows it’s probably only been like 40 blocks. He couldn’t hear the men’s footsteps following him anymore so he darts off into a side alley that he recognizes and one he’s used to hide in before. Hopefully this one will be okay, at the very least he can’t sense anyone in it.

He runs part of the way in, enough to still be able to easily see the light from the sidewalk. He doesn’t want to be in the dark for a while now. 

“I- I’m gonna set you down now okay?” Peter whispers gently to the girl, already kneeling to the ground and helping her get situated against the wall of the alley. “I’m so- I’m so sorry I didn’t help sooner I don’t know- I need to call Mr. Stark- I need-”

Peter is yanking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Mr. Stark’s contact before he even think of what to say. the panic from the situation hadn’t even set in yet, and then he was hearing Mr. Stark’s voice after having not hearing it for months and he feels like everything’s happening at once.

“Hello? Peter?” Mr. Stark’s voice is raspy with sleep, he must’ve passed out early today. he sounds perfect, warm and comforting, yet it does nothing to calm peter’s rabbit pulse.

“Mr. Stark? I’m sorry, Im so- I just- I didn’t know who else to call- im so sor-” Mr. Stark cut him off, he was rambling again; he was scared.

“Kid, It’s okay, I’m glad you called. Are you hurt, is everything okay?” Peter could hear the worry in Mr. Stark’s voice, could hear shuffling on the other end as Mr. Stark moves around, likely getting into a suit.

“No, I- I’m not hurt- I’m not hurt, I don’t think so but there’s- I need your help Mr. Stark- I couldn’t move and she- she’s hurt and I don’t- I don’t know what to do-” Peter was near hyperventilating as he remembered the events of just 10 minutes ago, not with a body that was functioning on overdrive even more than before.

“It’s okay Peter, you’re gonna be okay, I’m on my way now. I’m coming.” Mr. Stark sounded wide awake now, and worried as all hell, “Just stay put if you can Petey and I’ll be there in 3 I promise.” The line cuts off as peters phone runs out of battery, perfect timing universe. Just perfect.

Peter is once again reminded that this girl is half naked as she carefully shifts her arms her torso, her legs curling up as well. He shoves his backpack off quickly before taking his hoodie off, he’s glad he at least thought to put on an undershirt this morning, and handing it to her, “I- Here, take this. Make sure- Make sure to be careful of your cuts though, try- try not to irritate them.”

The girl quietly takes the hoodie and slowly pull it over her head, hissing as the bottom edge brushes against the top of her wound. When she’s done she pulls the hood up and whispers a soft ‘thank you’ to Peter.

 

“Oh- Of course, I- uh… would you be okay giving me your name maybe?” he’s still talking softly and quietly, trying his best to keep her calm and feeling safe, even though he is feeling everything but those things.

“Kemi,” She sounds so tired and small, “My name is Kemi.”

Peter could hear the sounds of the Iron Man suit a few blocks out, the sound a source of calm for him. Mr. Stark landed at the entrance of the alley and stumbled out the suit towards peter, peter rushing towards Mr. Stark just the same.

“Peter, are you okay? What happened, where’s your suit?” Peter could hear the worry in Mr. Stark’s voice clear as day. Mr. Stark’s hands were hovering over peters shoulders, as if unsure he could touch Peter. Peter answered that for him by collapsing into Mr. Stark’s chest, taking a deep breath as Mr. Stark’s arms settled around Peter’s frame.

“I’m okay now, Mr. Stark.” Peter didn’t want to let go yet, but the girl needed help and he wasn’t going to hesitate again, so he gently pushed out of Mr. Stark’s arms. “I’m okay, but I don’t know about her,” he points towards the girl who’s curled up into the wall at this point, “She definitely needs medical attention, she got cut on the chest, I gave her my hoodie for now.”

Mr. Stark nods and walks over to the girl, kneeling beside her, careful not to get to close, “I’m Tony Stark, Me and Pete here are gonna take you back to the Tower and have Dr. Helen Cho look at you to make sure you’re good. Is that okay,…?” Tony trails off the question, asking both her name and permission.

“Kemi, and Okay.” With her verbal permission Mr. Stark stands up and has FRIDAY inform Dr. Cho of the situation so she’s ready when they get to the Tower. “Peter I'm gonna have you go back in the suit I have here for you, and I'm gonna carry Kemi here back with me in mine.”

Peter felt the Iron suit surround him and lift in the air as he watches Mr. Stark gently gather Kemi into his arms, his suit already on. Once they got back to the Tower it was a bit of a blur, Dr. Cho took Kemi into the med bay for a full body evaluation and Mr. Stark and Peter were left in what was the makeshift living room. 

Peter was sitting curled into the couch corner and it felt like he was 8 years old again, small helpless and as he comes off the adrenaline high. Everything that had happened just and hour before was hitting him, and it was hitting hard. Kemi got hurt because he couldn't get over his own shit to save her. How could let that happen? How could his body betray him like that, the muscle memory of being frozen and scared kicking in after years of being fine. He was fine. For years he was fine, until suddenly he wasn't anymore. After everything happened and Skip left town, he'd buried all of it and he was fine. But now everything had buried those memories with had been burned and ripped to spreads and ashes. Nothing could stop him from seeing them constantly now. It was like a movie playing out before him, except he didn't even have a remote to press pause with.

Peter was physically shaken out of his thoughts and released from his personal theater when he felt a hand on his knee and a give in the cushion beside him. He knew it Mr. Stark and so, without his usual barriers he curled into his mentors side and drew his knees up to his chest, clutching the fabric of Mr. Stark’s shirt in his fists. It felt like he was a child clinging to his dad, begging for them to make it stop. He felt Mr. Stark’s hesitant hands rest on his outer knee and shoulder and pull him closer.

“Peter, what happened when you saved Kemi?” he heard the words but didn't want to process them. He doesn't want Mr. Stark to know, he'll probably think Peter's a crybaby. But, nevertheless, he knows Mr. Stark and he knows that he never gives up when he thinks he needs to know something, so peter will tell him what happened but he won't tell him all of it. A lie of omission isn't really a lie, right? So he gathers his breath and starts recounting the night.

“I was walking home from decathlon practice when I heard her telling someone to stop, she sounded frantic and scared so I went to go check it out. There were four men who had cornered Kemi and were-,” peter hiccuped out a sob, “they were tearing her clothes off, and one guy- he was holding a knife Mr. Stark and he, he threatened Kemi that if she didn't stop screaming that he'd hurt her, but she got louder Mr. Stark- she just kept screaming bloody murder,” Peter was getting carried away, but how could he not? This is not him retelling how well he beat up some thug before getting stabbed in the side, this is him standing and watching and doing nothing- “and the guys weren't very happy about that so the guy made true in his threat, and he cut straight down her chest, through her bra, and to her belly button- it was, it was so _awful_ it must've hurt like hell, but the men just laughed, they were just laughing about it Mr. Stark, like it was some dumb kids show and I- she hosted stopped struggling and she given up under the pain and she looked so- so much like how I felt when-" he stopped. Mr. Stark tensed. Peter redirected. “and so that's when I came, I rushed in and grabbed her and ran away. I _ran away from them,_ I didn't fight, I just- ran like a coward Mr. Stark and then I called you. And you came.”

He could feel the words building up in Mr. Stark's chest, heard the breath, and then the door opened and in came Kemi and Dr. Cho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter wasn't as intense as the first one but I just needed to get some info set up y'know. Remember, if you ever want to contact me I have a tumblr account @lovely-little-lucifer so I also do updates there and will post my progress on the fic pretty much daily :) anyways, as always if you liked this chapter please leave a comment or kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please let me know by commenting or leaving a kudos. The second chapter should hopefully be up in the next week or so depending on how much time I get :) If you want you can follow me on Tumblr at lovely-little-lucifer if you wanna get to know me a little/ be more updated on when things will be posted.  
> I welcome constructive criticism, but only if it is actually attempting to be helpful, if you comment needlessly rude things I will delete them, thanks :)


End file.
